Puella Misfit Etsuko Magica
by MsAmiClassified
Summary: My name is Etsuko Binbou. Some people call me Binbou-chan and one person in my English class once called me 'Poorfag'. I am very poor, but my aspirations literally reach to the stars. Recently, I met a nice girl named Mami, and while I hope we can be great friends, it turns out that's gonna be much more complicated than it initially looked.


_**Warning: There's a joke about how a certain image board uses the term 'fag'. I've never actually gone on there, so it's pretty much secondhand information for me. I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just felt like putting it in.  
**_

_**So anyway, I was looking at a bunch of memes, and I ended up discovering a little someone many like to call 'Poorfag'. I was hoping to do a fanfic about her but I kept forgetting thanks to a number of factors but then Ryuno1's recent oneshot reminded me and here we are. So anyway, this is gonna be an alternate timeline where Poorfag (to be dubbed 'Etsuko') makes friends with Mami and gets involved in the action. I don't exactly have such a clear idea where I'm going with this so just bear with me. And about the title, I couldn't find the Latin term for 'misfit', so I just stuck it in as it was. And just a little note, I will likely have a lot of schedule slips so yeah.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I am also aware that these disclaimers wouldn't help my legal situation so instead I'm just gonna point out that I'm not trying to profit from this. There's also a reference to a certain Disney movie that came out about two weeks ago (for which I used the Japanese title) along with an actual crack fic about it, and of course I also don't own either of those. There, now we're good.**_

* * *

My life sucks, but I'm an optimist.

My name is Binbou Etsuko (貧乏悦子, written as Etsuko Binbou in Western order). Some people call me Binbou-chan and one person in my English class once called me 'Poorfag'. (I was confused about the meaning of the name and asked my teacher in the subject about what it meant. As it turned out, the term 'fag' is considered derogatory. Of course, the student almost got a detention until he explained he had learned the term from an image board where _everyone_ was called a fag. Boyfags, girlfags, Christfags, Musfags, etc. They even use the terms gayfag, which is redundant as both terms refer to homosexuals, and straightfag, which is a contradiction in itself seeing as 'straight' is a slang term for heterosexual. Yeah, I don't get it either.) I go to a public school in Mitakihara, probably the only Christian-majority city in all of Japan, and am very poor.

To elaborate on that last part, I live in a cardboard box a couple blocks away from the school. It's not that bad, I have a stuffed duck named Kuwakku-san (whom I've considered renaming 'Mr. Quackers', due to a very strange and humorous conversation in English class that was supposed to be about casual speech in the language but had somehow drifted off the rails and become a conversation about what a (probably drunk) stereotypical American would name a pet duck. The name ended up being pitched by Kaname Madoka, who had apparently found it in a crack fic for an upcoming movie named _Sugar Rush_. I was hoping maybe I could see it but obviously I don't have enough money to buy tickets, having to spend it all on feeding myself, and didn't want to ask for any from someone else, probably because they often expect you to pay it back afterwards) that my late father gave me along with this blanket some little kid lost and a box of crayons I found in a dumpster (I smelled horrible throughout all of the following week, but that's another matter). It's quite a shame, they were in pretty good condition. I draw a lot of pictures on my box with them. My mother in Heaven, a few cute and fuzzy things I come up with, my classmates in weird outfits, and spaceships like I see in textbooks.

I like space. I don't know why, really, maybe it's because it's the closest thing to Heaven in all the physical world. Again, my deceased parents come to mind. Or maybe it's the pleasure I get out of looking up at the stars on a clear night and trying to pick out all the cool shapes I can make by using them as a sort of connect-the-dots puzzle. Or maybe I'm just an escapist. I dunno. But whatever it is, I like space. In fact, for years I've wanted to run my very own commercial space travel company. Yeah, I know I probably sound delusional for that one (and trust me, someone outright _called_ me that) but hey, it's the 21st century. If we can find something that could power a spaceship and doesn't seriously harm people or the environment, we'll be all set for that. It's why I work hard at school. It's why I want to take academic classes, not simply vocational ones like so many lazy-minded people out there.

It's why I want to make it.

I've heard phrases along the lines of "Knowledge is power" a lot of times at school. And I believe it. After all, humanity went from horse-drawn carriages to automobiles and month-long ship voyages to sending probes to Saturn in about a century when constantly using it to learn more, in contrast to the many decades, centuries, _millenia_ at times where our advancement hit a wall because everyone resorted to superstitions and unreasonable assumptions. Thank God, I paid attention in my history classes. I don't really want to know where I'd be without that information to back up such an idealistic statement in spite of my own miserable conditions.

My name is Binbou Etsuko, and in spite of my shortcomings my aspirations literally reach to the stars. It's insane, yeah, but hey, that's me for you.

* * *

_**I don't normally put the surnames first, but since it's in the POV of a Japanese speaker I just thought it'd fit.  
**_

_**So that's Etsuko for you. Not quite oblivious to her status but not really depressed about it either. The plot comes next chapter when a certain new transfer student joins the school. Later, Etsuko runs into a certain well-endowed Puella Magi/Mahou Shoujo/Magical Girl/whatever and things go...fairly smoothly. For the most part. So for now, sayonara!  
**_


End file.
